


Whistle.

by LiesToFeed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Drabble, M/M, young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: Hanzo was mesmerized by the sound of a whistle, a melody dreamy and soft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two for one day, Sweater Weather and Whistle in one day.  
> If you haven't heard the Easter Egg of McCree whistling, [here it is.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Opp6Hqet5Vk)

Hanzo had never heard such a tune before. It was entrancing and capturing, sad and slow like a heartbreak. He was in the middle of some studying when he heard it, faint and ghostly from down the hall. He knew of visitors coming to the castle but didn’t think any would come this far into the belly of the beast. He didn’t expect anyone in this part of the castle besides maids and servers. Hanzo put down his pen and stood up from his desk, following the sound hypnotically. 

The whistle grew louder with each step he took following it, certain keys and melodies now much clearer to hear. He was directed to a courtyard, where a man leaned against a tree. He faced the koi pond, large and glittering under Spring sunlight. The man kept whistling while he peeled and sliced an apple. His hands were deft and quick, the knife an extension of his arm almost. First, he sliced a piece off and tossed it into the pond. The fish bubbled up and thrashed around to fight for the piece, making the mysterious man chuckle. 

If his song was enchanting, his laughter was utterly charming. Hanzo had no clue who he was, or how he got there. But he was completely enraptured. He stepped forward, silent as the night. The man didn’t notice. He murmured something, just out of Hanzo hearing, then sliced another piece of apple but for himself. Before he even finished chewing, he started his whistling song again. 

“Who are you?” Hanzo asked, disrupting the quiet and serene moment like a thunderclap.

The man coughed a little and turned to face Hanzo. He was young, about his own age of twenty-one. He had a small patch of beard on his chin that looked like it was starting to grow to cover his jaw. His eyes were wide and didn’t seem to fit his sharper features like his cheekbones. They were soft with cow-eyed lashes, unlike anything Hanzo had ever seen before.

“Well, pardon me, angel.” His voice was smooth and deeper than Hanzo expected for such a lean frame. 

“Answer me.” Hanzo demanded, taking a small step closer to the stranger. How fascinating, Hanzo thought, a true spectacle. 

The man grinned, a wolfish type of thing, and stood up straight. He curled on hand behind his back, and the other reached up to tip his hat down. He kept his soft eyes locked onto Hanzo’s,  
“Name’s McCree. Mighty fine to meet you, your highness.”

Hanzo scoffed. So he knew who he was. Which meant he was most likely one of the Blackwatch agents that was due to visit the estate. Hanzo thought back to that whistling tune from McCree not too very long ago, “What was that song?” 

McCree blinked and looked off to the side in thought. Hanzo grew impatient, “The one you were whistling.” 

McCree caught on again after that, snapping his fingers around his odd looking serrated knife, “Oh, that! It’s called The Ecstasy of Gold. From an old Western tale.” He answered smoothly, moving his knife to cut another slice of his apple. He held the piece up to his lips from the edge of his knife, and ate it enthusiastically. He chewed and leaned against the tree again, his body an impressive show of tight muscle and controlled strength under leather. 

Then he started to hum, louder and a little more upbeat than the whistling. He gestured his knife around while he hummed as if it were moving to the melodies. Hanzo watched as the song apparently came to an end and McCree chuckled while shoving another apple slice into his mouth. 

“You are with Blackwatch?” Hanzo asked almost rhetorically. He looked like he could be in some kind of special operations with his tac gear and armor but he also looked like a performer in his leather chaps and Stetson hat. 

“The one and only.” Jesse sliced his apple core into small pieces then tossed them into the pond. He grabbed a dirty looking piece of cloth from his pocket and wiped off his knife of the apple juice before moving around his cape to put the knife away in some kind of concealed sheath. Hanzo was entranced. He’d never seen someone so bold with their movements and so carefree. The agent was like no one he’d ever seen before, “I gotta split, but I’ll see you again, I’m sure.”

McCree started walking toward Hanzo, a smooth and cocky kind of gait. Hanzo stayed still as McCree stopped in front of him briefly. Hanzo’s eyes remained connected to his, then Jesse’s eyes unabashedly dipped down and inspected him. It wasn’t a critical look like Hanzo was used to but instead almost, hungry.

McCree smiled, “Have a goodnight, Shimada-san.” McCree tipped his hat one more time and Hanzo nodded back at him. McCree bowed a little and stepped around Hanzo, almost like a dance, while he shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk away. Seemed Hanzo had interrupted his snack break. But while McCree sauntered away, he started to whistle again. This time the melody was different yet just as captivating. Hanzo smirked. 

So the game was on.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please come check out my blog~ ](http://thickjessemccree.tumblr.com)


End file.
